


Noya Owes Asahi 3000 Yen

by Typhemoonrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'll add in my insperation for this later, M/M, Noya is mentioned, accidental confessions, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise
Summary: Has this been done yet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done yet?

"OH! And then you carry the two!" Suga exclaimed happily. 

"Yep. Do you think you've got it now?" Daichi asked. Suga hummed a happy affirmative. 

"Shit, it's midnight! I still haven't eaten dinner!" Daichi groaned," I am going to have a horrible head ache tomorrow!" 

"Daichi! You should take better dare of yourself!" Suga chided," What would happen to the team if their captain got himself landed in the hospital because of undernourishment?"

"Oh don't over react Suga, it was just once! Or twice! It's fine. I'm fine. I've gotta go now, okay?"

"Okay, but don't let it happen again. Remember, once is an accident, twice is negligence, but three times is a habit!"

"Okay, mom."

"Oh, shut up."

"I should go too, I need to take a shower, and I'm pretty wiped myself."

"Hypocrite." 

"Shut up Daichi. Anyway, love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye!"

Daichi hung up the phone and put it down before he realized. He had just told Suga he loved him. Shit! Daichi groaned and rolled around on the ground in embarrassment. What had he done? Self loathing curled in his gut. He recalled the conversation. Wait.  _Hadn't Suga said it first?_   His heart burst with hope. He picked up his phone to call Suga back. But then he paused. No, he wanted to do this right. He wanted to be face to face with Suga when he confronted him about it. He put the phone down. Deciding he was too nervous to eat, he curled into bed and succumbed to darkness.

 

                                                                                                                                                     *              *               *               *               *

                                                                                                                                                              *              *                 *              *

 

Daichi walked out of the house, gut heavy with toast and nervousness. He walked to Suga's house and waited at the gate. 

"Hey." Daichi whirled around to face Suga. He looked more gorgeous than ever basked in the dawning sun. 

"Hey," he muttered.

"Uhm, Daichi, about last night-" Suga started. Daichi cut him off. 

"I really like you! Please date me!" he blurted. Silence. 

"Seriously? I would love to!" Suga exclaimed, throwing himself into Daichi's arms. Daichi caught him just in time. 

"Hey lovebirds! If we don't get a move on. we'll be late!" 

"Looks like Asahi is here," Suga murmured softly, face pressed into daichi's chest. Daichi sighed, and pulled away from Suga's warmth. 

"I know. Lets go." He answered, offering his hand to Suga. Suga smiled widely and intertwined his fingers between Daichi's. Asahi had a small smirk on his face. 

"Noya owes me 3000 yen." he said smugly. 

"Shut up," they answered in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments and give me feedback! I love and comments!!! And don't forget kudos!!!


End file.
